A walk to Heaven
by xXbuggabooXx
Summary: Litzy ran out of her house, once again, after her mom and her got into a fight. Usually she goes back home in the same night, but what happens if someone tells her she can spend the night?


Litzys POV

"Fuck you, mom!" I screamed at her as I grabbed my coat and slipped on my snow boots. I was getting away; I didn't know where but, I was gone. Blinking back the tears as I pushed forward.

I got to the creek in my backyard woods and jumped over it; proceeding to slip in the process and fall on my ass. "God dammit," I mumbled as I got up and brushed off my jeans and kept walking through the snow dusted woods. _"Mollys probably worrying and cowering in her room"_ I thought about my little sister curled up in a corner of her room holding her stuffed dinosaur and crying into Zaires shoulder, who was over there right now.

A stupid tear rolled down my face and I stuck out my tongue and it plopped onto it. I recoiled at the salty sea water taste and I continued walking; trying to dodge branches and spiderwebs on the way and failing miserably.

I found a nice patch of grass all wilted and soaked from the recently melted snow. Laying in the grass and marveling at the shining stars, so far and distant. The next thing I knew I was drifting off into sleep.

In my dream I was walking into the dance we were supposed to be having sometime this year and I was wearing a long voilet t-shirt and black jeans with my light grey converse. nothing very unusual but apparently I looked sexy according to Avery who might just be lesbian in my dream. But who knows, she seemed to still like Kenny. Who quite frankly might as well just be a girl.

I shrugged past all the people and finally made it to the snack table, the thing I always come to dances for because, let me tell you; they had kickass food. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something horrible. Something so terrifying I'm pretty sure I'd crap my pants in real life; Zody and Stan where dancing together.

That crazy whore-bitch! She was with _MY_ man! What the Hell did that...that _WHORE_. This was not happening. This could not be real. Luckily; it wasn't, but this took me a while to realize.

"Bitch." The word escaped my dry, chapped lips as I sat up from the grass. "That was the most crazy-assed dream I've ever god damned had." I think i'm going crazier than I already am. What the Hell was that anyways? Why would I dream that terrible thing? POR QUEEE?

Sitting on my knees I felt pretty pathetic so I got up and brushed off my grass stained jeans. The branches from the trees seemed to be trying to swipe me away deeper into the dark woods that the moonlight shown through the greeny canopy of the woods. Spiderwebs tore and stuck to my blonde hair as I attempted to push my way deeper into the woods.

Not knowing if I should turn back and just walk around the small South Park shopping center. Eh, fuck the pedophiles that roamed around in the night, I'm pretty sure that i could handle it; knowing my defensive moves very well, thank you daddy.

Watching the breath escape my lips gave me strange joy as I arrived at the shopping center. Damn was that place empty. Taking out my small, purple cell phone I checked the time; 1:12 a.m. Damn! Was I that slow in the woods? Apparently so. sitting down on a black cold bench and I watched the fog escape my lips in sheer glee.

Hearing footsteps echo in my ears; I turned my head around to see who it was. Upon seeing a flash of blue; I prepared myself. Slowly I went over my defense moves in my head, trying to remember which was which.

"W-what the Hell? Litzy? is that you?" I heard a sweet angels voice call, like a hero in the dark stormy sky.

"Stan! you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I complained as I spun around to face him, he looked like Rudolph so it took me everything to hold back my giggles but thinking that I probably looked worse so, forced myself to stop.

"What did your mom do this time?" Avery must have broadcasted to everybody when I called her earlier. That little Bitch, the next time she tells me something important and something she didn't want the world to know I would tell the world. That's right Avery, watch your back. Lost for words I sat back down on the bench and watched my breath curl from my mouth again.

"She was just being a bitch to Molly again," I said Shrugging it wasn't very unusual for her to do this but she nearly _NEVER_ lashed out at Molly. It was usually me but, Hell if I knew why.

"If you really want to you could crash at my place," Stan offered. Back up Elizabeth, are you dreaming again? Honestly, snap back to reality. "Uh, Litzy?" He called to try and rescue me from my daydreaming.

"Huh? Oh sure. Let me just sneak through my window and grab some clothes. Trust me I've done this like a million times, how do you think I get to go to parties while i'm at my moms?" Mentioning the last part as a look of dismay came onto his face.

"Alright, but just hurry." His sky blue eyes caught the moonlight perfectly and I stood there staring at him like an idiot. Eventually realizing this, I ran off through the woods towards my moms.

I, Elizabeth Marie Wellz was going to stay over at Stans house tonight. Thinking I must be some goddess or something.

I went up to the side of the house and picked up a stick and chucked it at Mollys bedroom window. I think she might have been having Zaire over... that was awkward when my mom was yelling but, shes used to it.

"Hello?" Molly answered as she opened the window. The screen had already been punched out from the various times I had escaped before. Since our house wasn't that fancy, just a 3 room, one floor house; I was easily able to crawl into the window.

"It's Litzy; let me in!" I whisper shouted to her. She stood back from the window and My friend Ace's little sister Zaire peaked out the window as I squeezed myself through the window.

"Litzy, You came back!" Molly exclaimed as she hugged my pale arm. Little did she know that I was leaving back to Stans for a whole night soon. It would break her fragile little heart into sharp shards.

"I-I'm going over to a friends for the night Molls, I'll come back in the morning." I tried to keep my voice from cracking from the dissapearing smile on her small freckled face. "I promise I'll be back, bright and early tomorrow," I smiled at her and walked into my room.

"Okay.." Molly whispered and after that muffled voices that sounded of Zaire and Molly's where heard through the thin walls of our house. I think Zaire was trying to comfort Molly, but nothing could be achieved.

I sighed and grabbed my stuff and making a break out the door, knowing that if I went back through the window I wouldn't be able to stop myself from crying for Molly's bravery.

My feet ran through the house and through the door, as my mom looked back at me and screamed something. But I was out the door before my brain could regester it.

"So, do you have your stuff?" Stan said as he saw me coming back out the entrance into the woods. I nodded solemnly and rubbed my eyes. With that, we started walking to his house. Unsure of why he allowed me to stay over, or where he was going with this but I was happy. Glad even, so glad that a small smile formed on my face for the first time that night. A smile that was barely noticable as I walked down the streets that where spotted with puddles and mud.

So take that Zody, Stan's mine, mine only. As I said before, only I get MY man. That is the moral of this story, so good night all, and wish me luck that I wont stare at him too much tonight.

* * *

><p>AN: wull, the only reason I really wanted to make sure I made an authors note is because, my crazy ass stepsis (xsaphirerainsx check her out) helped me with this a bit (including editing) herp derp. I hope you liked Litzy -3-<p> 


End file.
